Post-Battle Workout
by Philisnotonfirebecause
Summary: Tony is stressed after a mission, and Steve is helping him get out of his own head.


"Stark. Stark, are you okay?" Steve called after Tony as he walked out of the room, away from where the rest of the team was celebrating yet another successful mission. If Tony heard him then he gave no indication of it, just kept walking out of the room. The others did notice but decided it was best to let Steve handle him alone, which he intended to do.

Skipping out of the room, after Tony, Steve called out again. "Stark. Hey, Tony," then more softly, "Tony, wait."

And this time Tony did react; he didn't stop walking away but paused briefly before slowing his walk considerably, allowing Steve to catch up with him. Within a second or two, Steve was by his side, placing a hand on Tony's arm as he joined him.

"You okay?" Tony just sighed in response, and Steve knew that meant he wasn't, but he would never admit it, and that it was the stress of the job getting to him again.

"Okay, hey, lets go sit down alright?" Steve spoke calmly, taking Tony's hand and leading them towards Tony's room. It only took them a second to get there and Steve led Tony over to his bed so there was room enough for both of them to sit down.

Neither man said anything for a minute; Tony was lost in his own head and Steve was desperately trying to think of a way to draw him out of it. He had an idea, it wasn't much, but it might just do the trick.

He turned his body towards Tony, pulled him closer and placed his lips on his neck. Tony didn't react at all except for his eyes fluttering closer for a brief second. It was a start, but it wasn't enough. They'd done this enough times, Steve knew how to distract Tony when he needed it.

He ran his nose along Tony's jaw, one hand on his stomach with the other on the back of his neck. Placing gentle kisses along his jaw, he let his hand travel lower, resting just above Tony's crotch; he wouldn't do anything quite that sexual until he had Tony's full attention and consent. With each kiss, Tony was reacting more. He now had his eyes closed, his head leaning towards Steve, silently asking for more.

"Tony…come back to me…" Steve whispered against Tony's cheek, lips getting closer to Tony's own. This time, Tony moaned, and Steve knew from experience that that was the signal he'd been waiting for and moved Tony's hand slightly with his hand so he could press his lips against them. Tony's hands moved to Steve's waist, pulling him closer as the kiss went from slow and caring to rough and passionate.

"Is this helping?" Steve whispered between kisses, his hand putting more and more pressure just above Tony's crotch.

Tony nodded and gasped out "More" before jerking his hips up into Steve's hand in a desperate attempt to get Steve's hand to travel further south. And it worked.

Tony gasped as Steve's hand finally landed where he wanted it: over his semi-hard dick. Steve rubbed his hand up and down over Tony's length through his clothes, never quite applying as much pressure as Tony would want; it was the perfect way to get his desperate and stop thinking with his brain and start thinking with his dick. Hips jerking upwards at every stroke, Tony soon lost concentration on the kiss so Steve moved his lips back down to Tony's neck again.

Biting and sucking on the sensitive skin, his hand slipped below the waistband of Tony's pants to finally take hold of his dick. All Tony could do was gasp now, unable to form any words. He moved his hand up and down, feeling Tony twitch beneath him, but pulling his hand away.

"Take your clothes off" It was the same voice he used when they were on a mission when he was being a captain, and he knew he much it drove Tony wild in the bedroom. It took Tony a second to react, but when he did he didn't waste any time in taking all his clothes off his Steve. He was exactly graceful, nearly falling over when taken his trousers off, but it got the job done quicker.

"On the bed, on your back. Now" Tony jumped into position, automatically putting his hand towards the headboard and feet towards opposite corners of the bed, ready for Steve to tie him into place.

"You mean like this?" Tony replied with a wink, knowing damn well that was what Steve had had in mind. It only took Steve a second to get Tony secured with the restraints they kept hidden just out of sight under the bed, just in case someone else came in during the day and they'd forgotten to tidy up. Having done that, Steve stood back and looked at Tony, taking all of him in. Tony's hips jerked up again, clearly needing Steve's touch once again.

"Just give me one sec" Steve said, but dashing off to the other side of the room and digging through the closet looking for something. Tony was about to protest before he realised that Steve wasn't just going to leave him here; he was actually looking for something.

After a minute or two, Steve found what he was looking for and walked back to the bed, holding the two items behind his back so that Tony couldn't see what he'd got. Putting one item on the floor, making sure Tony still didn't see it, he walked up to him so he was level with Tony's head before showing him the first item. A blindfold. Tony just grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

Steve bent down and placed one last kiss on Tony's lips before securing the blindfold so his partner couldn't see what he was doing anymore.

"I don't think you'll be too fond of this though, love," Steve said as he bent down to pick up the second item; a cockring. He slid it in place and sat back to admire his handiwork.

"Are you shitting me, Rogers?!" Tony exclaimed, bucking his hips into the air. Steve just laughed before asking if Tony really wanted him to take it off. Reluctantly, Tony said no.

"Hmm, what to do, what to do," Steve mused as he walked around the bed, loud enough that Tony could hear roughly where he was. "Maybe… this"

Steve placed his hand on Tony's hard cock, making Tony's whole-body twitch as the smaller man stifled a moan. Making a fist around him, Steve moved his hand up and down along Tony's length, too slow to get Tony anywhere close to cumming but too fast to let him gather his wits about him.

"What if I do this?" Steve teased, as he spent down and licked the tip of Tony's dick, making him buck, desperately trying to get Steve to suck his dick.

"Steve, please, stop playing" Tony begged.

But Steve didn't respond as that was the exact moment he chose to take Tony into his mouth, bobbed his head up and down.

"Fuck Steveee, keep doing that" And keep doing that he did, getting faster and faster as time went on.

"Steve, fuck, I'm gonna c-" And Steve pulled his head away before Tony could finish his sentence, knowing that the ring would Tony cumming anyway.

"Fuck, why would you do that, Rogers? That's just mean." Tony complained, but what he didn't know that while he was complaining Steve was taking his clothes off, as quickly and quietly as he could. Having done so, he opened one of the draws in their bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube, pouring some onto his hand before putting the bottle down. Reaching behind himself, he pressed two fingers against his hole, swirling them around before slowing easing them in. He must have gasped as Tony heard and began questioning him.

"Steve, Steve what are you doing? You best not be getting off without me!"

Steve didn't reply, too preoccupied with his fingers moving in and out of him; his cock had been rock-hard after watching Tony, and if it hadn't been for the super-soldier serum he would have already cum. But now he had to take care of Tony too, so he removed his fingers and moved onto the bed, straddling Tony as he did so.

"Oh my God" Was all Tony said when he felt the bed move beneath him as Steve got into position, reaching down to move Tony's cock so the tip was just pressing against his hole before slowing sliding himself down, onto Tony.

"Fuck" Steve whispered, as Tony just moaned at the sudden warmth surrounding him. Steve lifted himself back up, before sliding back down slowing again, still getting used to Tony's size. Before long, Steve was bouncing up and down on Tony' cock like his life depended on it.

"Tony, fuck, you feel so good" Tony had lost all capacity for word by this point, and just moaned in response, silently begging Steve for more.

"Fuck, I'm gonna, I'm – " Steve was cut off by the orgasm racing through his body, his rhythm becoming erratic as he clenched around Tony, his cum landing on Tony's crest.

"Fuck Steve, that felt so good but please god let me cum okay? Please? I need it" Tony was almost in tears at this point; he could feel Steve's cum pooling on his abs, and now he if he given the chance it wouldn't take him long to cum.

Steve pulled himself off Tony, with the smaller man letting out a little whimper at the loss of touch and the sudden cold on his dick. A little shaky on his feet after his recent orgasm, Steve reached back over to the bottle of lube and poured some more onto his hands. He moved his hands down to Tony's cock, one hand rubbing up and down slowly while the other moved further south to his hole, and began rubbing two fingers in slow circles, the same way he had down to himself.

Slowly, he pushed one finger in until he was knuckle-deep, testing to see if Tony was ready for more. He slid his finger almost all the way back out but added a second finger when he slid it back in. Giving it a minute before moving again so Tony could get used to the intrusion, he began to pump his fingers in time with the fist that was still working on Tony's cock.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck Steve please fuck" Both hands getting faster and faster, Steve knew that Tony desperately needed to cum, and decided he'd waited long enough. Taking his hand off of Tony's cock for only a second, he pulled the cockring off and began pumping again. He added a third finger, normally as much as Tony could handle, and gave it all he had, moving his hands as fast as he could manage.

Steve knew Tony was about to cum when the string of curse words falling from his mouth stopped and his body froze for a moment before his orgasm washed over him. His mouth formed an 'o' as his body began to convulse. Steve continued pumped his fist over Tony's cock but he was forced to stop moving his hand inside him as Tony was clenching so tight he couldn't move. Tony's cum landing on his own stomach and down Steve's hand.

Whilst Tony was slowly coming down from his high, Steve pulled his hand out of him and wiped both his hands on the bedsheet; they could change it later. He reached down to unfasten Tony's ankles then did the same for his wrists before lying down next to Tony and caressing his hair.

"Better now?" Steve asked, always concerned about Tony.

"Better." Tony nodded, sleepily, as Steve kissed his forehead.


End file.
